Locked Into A Bad Influence
by pikachugirl2
Summary: When Ash and Max get locked in a closet at a party with no way out for several hours, they find much more than just coat hangers and boxes...my first lemon don't flame me. Lots of Alfshipping in here. My friend helped a little. Enjoy. AshxMax includes.


"Damn. Where do they keep the fucking pills in here?"

Ash sighed as he continued his search through the seemingly enormous closet. It was at least 11:00 at night and he was at a party that May and Max's father, Norman, was hosting in honor of the group's return from Hoenn. He felt as though he couldn't just invite them to come, so he invited many of Ash's and May's rivals and friends.

And now half of them were drunk. Ash wanted to make sure no one else got drunk, so he'd started searching the closet for pills such as Tylenol and Asprin. He hadn't had much luck though. Then he heard a familiar voice pipe up next to him.

"Hi Ash. What're ya looking for?"

Ash turned to the small boy and smiled. "Just some pills to keep your sister and everyone else from getting any drunker then they already are."

"Do you want me to help you look?"

"Nah, it's alright, Max. You go enjoy yourself."

"Ash, it's no trouble, really. It's my house, I can help you find the pills."

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Max."

The two of them searched for about ten minutes before Ash finally gave up.

"What the fuck! They've gotta be in here somewhere! But there's no fucking pills within a ten mile radius! Shit, now everyone's gonna get even drunker, damn it!"

Ash stopped talking when he realized Max was standing next to him and he'd just cursed up a storm right there and then. He sighed.

"Sorry, Max."

"It's alright, Ash. My Mom and Dad say stuff much worse than that all the time."

"Well, I still just-"

Both boys turned towards the door when they heard a loud slamming noise. The door had slammed shut and there was drunken laughter outside. Max quickly thought that someone had fallen against the door and knocked it closed. Ash walked over to the door and twisted the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Max watched as the boy's temper started to rise and he started to pound on the door.

"Misty! Brock! May! Somebody, open the door! Now! I'm fucking serious!"

After about five more minutes of Ash's pounding and screaming, he realized that no one could hear him over the blaring music outside. He gave up and sat down towards the back of the closet on top of a bin.

"This sucks. This is going to go on until about 2:00 or 3:00 and we're locked in a closet with a bunch of drunk people outside."

Max sat down beside him. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait."

Ash pulled his cap down over his eyes. Max smiled at him.

"I don't think it's so bad that we're stuck in here, Ash."

Ash lifted his cap so he could see Max's face. "How exactly is that true?"

"Well, it was really loud out there, and it's really quiet in here. And we're not surrounded by drunk people."

"Anything else?"

"It's not as cold in here as it was out there."

"It wasn't that cold."

"Mainly because everyone was dancing and getting all sweaty, I guess."

Ash smirked. "And they were all drunk and shit, too."

"You know, I've never heard you swear even once until tonight."

"Because I don't like swearing when Pikachu's around. My mom told me not to be a bad influence on people, and Pikachu counts."

"You're not a bad influence on people, Ash."

Ash laughed. "Trust me, that's a lie."

Max smirked. "Name one person you're a bad influence on."

"You, for starters."

"No you're not!"

"I am in ways you wouldn't understand. Now that I think about it, you're worse of a bad influence on me than I am on you…"

Max glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Max, relax. It wasn't supposed to be offensive."

"What were you getting at, then?"

Ash blushed. "Ways you _really_ wouldn't understand."

Max saw Ash look embarrassed and tried to change the subject. "So…you weren't cold out there?"

"I was a little bit, I guess…"

Max moved a little bit closer to Ash. "Are you still cold?"

Ash blushed again. "Uh, do you have any blankets in here?"

Max shook his head sadly. "Nope, sorry Ash."

All of a sudden, Ash pulled Max as close to him as he could so that he was hugging him in a way. Max blushed.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

Ash smirked. "I'm cold, you have no blankets, you're warm, what else am I supposed to do?"

"A-Ash…do you r-really have to?"

"Yeah, I do, Max."

They sat quietly for another moment. Finally, Ash spoke up.

"Do you mind it?"

Max shook his head, a thin smile on his lips. Ash smirked and took the opportunity to say the one thought that had been on his mind for several minutes now.

"Max, I have something very important to tell you. Promise you won't laugh."

Max looked up at Ash and nodded seriously. Ash sighed.

"I think I love you."

Max blushed. "W-what? I thought you were-"

"Actually, I've been wondering for several years if I was actually straight or not. I guess…not."

"No, that's alright. It's just I…I…"

"You what? Does it bother you?"

"No! Not at all, because I like you that same way!"

Max's entire face turned blood red as soon as the words had slipped out of his mouth. Ash smirked at him, his own face starting to feel hot.

"Seriously, Max?"

Max nodded nervously. Ash put his arm around the small boy and set him on his lap. Max blushed, looking up at Ash.

"A-Ash, what are you d-doing? Why am I o-on your lap?"

"Just let me do something, and don't fight me, okay?"

"Um…okay…"

Max shut his eyes, worried about whatever Ash was about to do. All at once, he felt Ash's lips meet with his gently. Both of them were blushing, and Max gripped Ash's hand tightly. Ash ran his fingers through Max's hair as he put a little more pressure on Max's lips, kissing him slightly harder. Max, not thinking what he was doing and caught up in the moment, accidentally slipped his tongue into Ash's mouth. Ash seemed surprised for a moment, but intertwined his tongue with Max's, trying to be gentle. Max almost gasped when he felt something strange touch his leg, and he broke the kiss.

"Ash, are you…hard?"

He smirked. "I blame you for that one."

"But you-"

Before Max could finish his sentence, Ash pulled him in towards him and resumed kissing him, immediately slipping his tongue into Ash's mouth. Max gripped Ash's hand as tightly as he could at first, but his grip relaxed quickly as the kissing got more and more intense. Still deeply absorbed in the kiss, he didn't realize when Ash had knocked him to the floor and was on top of his small frame. He wasn't even concerned until Ash's hand had started to trail down his body until it got close to his crotch. At this, Max pushed him away gently, just enough to stop him and break the kiss again.

"Ash, don't!"

"Why not? No one'll know, we're locked in a closet."

"Just…don't put your hands there. Anywhere else is fine, but not there. I'm too young."

Ash leaned down and kissed the boy on the cheek before letting his kisses trail down to Max's neck. Max held on to Ash's arm while Ash kissed his neck passionately. He shivered when Ash whispered to him seductively.

"Max, I told you I'm a bad influence on you."

Max smirked, an idea coming into his mind that he never would've considered until placed in a situation like this.

"Want me to be worse?"

Ash smiled seductively. "Oh hell yeah, I'm all yours."

Ash got off of Max and sat up so he was leaning against the wall. Max kneeled down in front of him and unzipped his pants before pulling them off. While he did this, Ash was taking off his hoodie and his shirt and tossing them across the closet. Max, when he was done, tossed Ash's pants across the closet, which landed in a heap with his other clothing. Ash was left in only his boxers, but before Max could strip him of those, he unzipped Max's pants and threw them with his clothing pile before removing his shirt and tossing it to the same area. Then he gently removed Max's glasses and set them down on a box. Now both boys were left in only their boxers. Ash smiled seductively at Max again.

"I know what you're going to do. Don't kill me."

"I'm gonna show you how bad of an influence I can be, got it?"

Max blushed before pulling Ash's boxers off of his body, revealing his erection. Ash blushed.

"I told you, that right there is your fault."

"I gave you an erection, Ash?"

"What did you think I was trying to tell you?" Ash winked at Max seductively. Max took a deep breath and leaned down so that his face was inches from Ash's erection. He'd never thought he'd do this in his life, ever. Not even when he was married, because he wouldn't be gay. But he wanted to show Ash that he cared about him equally as much as Ash did about him. Without a second thought, Max put his mouth on Ash's member and started to suck on it. Ash closed his eyes and started to stroke Max's hair.

"I have no idea how this can be your first time, you're really good."

_Well, you kiss really good, _Max thought to himself. _This makes us even._

Max's tongue traced the head, and he winced as he did, mainly because Ash was gripping his hair tightly to keep his self-control, and it was beginning to hurt Max. Max switched between licking and sucking to see if he could pleasure Ash any faster. His plan was beginning to take effect, and both of them felt their body temperature rising. Ash's breathing pattern changed, and Max felt himself getting hard just like Ash had when they were kissing. He'd never been hard in his life, and he was getting hard because of a guy? Max was starting to question his sexuality when Ash's grip tightened, making Max wince again.

"M-Max…I don't know how much l-longer I can last…"

Max continued what he was doing for a while until Ash was practically screaming.

"FUCK! I GIVE UP, I'M DOING IT NOW!"

Ash came in Max's mouth, and Max struggled to swallow it. Even though he wasn't very mature, Ash still had a lot of it. Max finally pulled his mouth off of it, leaving Ash struggling to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Kid, that was awesome."

Max smiled weakly. "Did I do it right, Ash?"

"Yeah. I'd give you one, but I don't think you're ready yet."

Max nodded. "I think I agree a little."

Ash looked at Max seriously. "Max…I'd fuck you, but I don't know if I should. You're kind of young."

Max shook his head. "You know that I can stand it, just do it, Ash."

Ash sighed. "Alright, then…"

Ash stood up and pushed Max down so he was lying on his stomach. Ash blushed and pulled off Max's boxers and threw them in the small clothing pile. He kneeled down over the small boy.

"Max, you sure? Last chance."

"I'm sure. Do it."

Reluctantly, Ash grabbed Max's hips to keep him still and thrusted forward. Max yelped, but quickly became quiet again. Ash smiled.

"How's that, Max?"

"You went in kind of hard. But it feels good now."

"You want me to do it?"

"Definitely, why are you even asking?"

Ash smirked and started to thrust in and out of Max. Max clenched his teeth with a combination of pain and pleasure. He didn't yelp again until Ash orgasmed inside of him, sending his hot seed deep inside of Max's body. When this happened, Ash pulled himself back out of Max and walked across the room to the clothing pile, tossing Max his boxers and picking up his own. While both of them put their boxers back on, Max was smiling at Ash.

"Admit it, I'm a worse influence."

"You are not, I'm much worse."

"Whatever. It's gotta be at least midnight by now."

Ash sat down beside Max, who leaned against him. Ash rubbed his back. "You tired?"

"Yeah, kinda. We're still locked in here, we'll probably have to sleep in here anyway."

"Alright, good night, Max."

"Good night, Ash."

Max snuggled as far up to Ash as he could and fell asleep. Ash kissed the boy one more time on his cheek before falling asleep as well.

It was the best time he ever could've had locked in a closet.


End file.
